Sweet Night
by americanooo
Summary: BangHim-BAP-terinspirasi dari twittanya Himchan kemaren XD


Title: Sweet Night

Rating: T

Genre: Yaoi / geje / dan sejenisnya

Length: Oneshot

Main Cast:

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Kim Himchan POV**

Saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang kerja (?) Yongguk. Duduk di sofa dengan tenang dan melihat dia yang serius mengerjakan proyek selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan oleh B.A.P, dia tidak bekerja sendiri karena dia ditemani salah seorang rekan kami. Sebenarnya dia tadi berangkat sendiri, tapi entah kenapa satu jam setelah kepergiannya, Yongguk meneleponku untuk menemaninya disana.

Disini yang aku lakukan hanya melihat betapa seriusnya dia bekerja, tidak ada hal yang lain. Parahnya, yang aku lihat bukan wajahnya melainkan punggungnya. Menyedihkan sekali bukan? ah, tiba-tiba sebuah ide yang entah cemerlang atau tidak merasuki otakku. Aku segera mengambil iphone dan taraaa . . … aku mengambil gambarnya diam-diam. Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa menyadari tingkahku yang seperti seorang stalker.

Lalu aku membuka membuka akun twitterku, dan segera menuliskan apa yang berada di otakku. "_**B.A.P_**__**힘찬**____**Himchanchan**__무서워서__누가__하겠냐__할__줄__아는말이__'__다시__'__밖에없는거같아__#__**DirectorBang**_ "

aku juga menyertakan foto yang baru saja aku ambil. Dan aku tekan tombol _Tweet._ Senyumanku terus mengembang, ini sungguh menggelikan sebenarnya, tapi yang harus bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlanjur melakukannya. hahaha

" Kim Himchan.." suara berat itu mengagetkanku, sial!

" wae?" tanyaku menahan sebal karena dengan seenaknya menggagetkanku.

" kau tidak mengantuk?" tanyanya perhatian.

" ani, kau teruskan saja. Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku." jawabku dan aku akhiri dengan senyuman. Benar saja, ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Tidak, sungguh aku tidak mengantuk. Tapi bagaimana dia? Bahkan setiap hari dia sibuk seperti ini, kembali ke dorm seperti tak tahu arah jam. Bahkan rekan kami, dia sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu.

Malam semakin larut, hanya ada kami berdua di ruangan ini. begitu sepi, hanya terdengar suara dari kertas yang terus di balik kesana kemari oleh Yongguk. Entah kenapa disaat seperti ini tiba-tiba otakku melayang jauh, jauh sekali.

Tiba-tiba Yongguk memutar kursinya sehingga kini kami berhadapan. Sekali lagi, dia mengagetkanku dan membuyarkan lamunan yang baru saja bertamu ke dalam otakku. Dan sekali lagi, ini teramat sialan.

" kajja."

Saat ini kami berada di sebuah kedai, dia mengajakku kesini. Kedai ini sangat sepi, hanya ada kami berdua karena yah seperti kalian tahu, ini sudah melewati tengah malam. Tadinya kedai ini sudah mau tutup, tapi entah apa yang di lakukan oleh Yongguk sehingga kedai ini tidak jadi tutup.

" aku lapar" ucapnya memecahkan kebisuan diantara kami.

" aku bisa membuatkanmu makanan di dorm bbang" jawabku menatap mata sayunya.

" ani, mungkin akan sangat menyebalkan, jika kau harus memasak tengah malam seperti ini."

" kau saja yang merasa menyebalkan, aku _sih_ tidak." Ucapku sambil mem_pout_kan bibirku.

Sedangkan dia hanya bisa tertawa memandangku. Menyebalkan!

Ramen yang kami pesan, maksudku di pesan oleh Yongguk sudah berada didepan kami. Mungkin benar jika dia mengeluh lapar tadi, lihatlah dia memakan ramen seperti orang yang tak makan selama 3 hari 3 malam.

" pelan-pelan saja, aku tak akan mencuri ramenmu bbang" ucapku ketika melihat cara makannya yang berlebihan.

Setelah aku berbicara seperti itu, sedikit melegakan karena dia menurutiku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan makan ramenku yang sempat tertunda karena harus 'menasehati' seorang Bang Yongguk.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di dorm. Daehyun, Yongjae, Jongup dan Zelo aku yakin mereka sudah tidur. Aku segera menuju kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Yongguk.

" Bbang, kau mandilah dulu." perintahku kepadanya yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya (?) di atas ranjang. Tapi dia tak meresponku.

" BBANG…" aku sedikit meninggikan suaraku.

" arraseo.. arraseo.. " jawabnya frustasi dan melangkankan kaki ke kamar mandi dengan lunglai.

Sedangkan aku segera berlalu menuju dapur. Setelah beberapa menit berkutat di dapur, aku kembali ke kamar dengan membawa satu wadah es batu dan tentunya handuk untuk Yongguk. Mungkin dia sangat kelelahan, ketika aku membawa kepalanya ke pangkuanku dia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Kemudian aku mengompres matanya dengan es batu yang sudah aku bungkus dengan handuk sebelumnya.

" kau belum tidur?" ucapnya tibat-tiba.

" aku kira kau sudah tidur, apa ini menganggumu?" tanyaku.

" jawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu Kim Himchan."

" aku hanya belum mengantuk dan juga menyedihkan sekali melihat kantung matamu itu. jadi aku ingin mengompresnya meskipun ini tidak terlalu membantu."

" gomawo" ucapnya singkat dan aku tidak membalasnya. Aku sibuk mengompres matanya.

" mianhae"

" untuk apa? tanyaku tak mengerti dengan perkataannya.

" untuk semuanya, sikapku yang mungkin dingin terhadapmu ketika ada kamera, merepotakanmu seperti ini, dan untuk kejadian di masa lalu yang pernah membuatmu kecewa." Ucapnya pelan, sedangkan aku tetap melanjutkan aktifitasku.

" kau berbicara omong kosong apa? sudahlah, lupakan." Aku tak menyukai keadaan ini, keadaan dimana dia menjadi 'lemah' seperti ini.

" saranghae"

" bbang, sudahlah… jangan seperti ini, toh sekarang kau dan aku masih bersama kan? Sungguh, aku tak marah ataupun kesal padamu. Sudahlah." Ucapku mencoba menenangkan dia.

Aku teramat mengenal seorang Bang Yongguk, jika dia mengucapkan kata cinta padaku seperti ini. Aku cukup tau dia sedang berada di titik dimana dia menginggat kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu yang hampir membuat kami berpisah. Kesalahpaman, kecemburuan, kemarahan ataupun yang lainnya. Aku tidak suka dia menginggat hal itu, karena aku sendiri tak suka jika menginggatnya.

Tepat sepuluh menit dan aku menyelesaikan kompresanku di matanya.

" apa sedikit jauh lebih ringan?" tanyaku sambil membenarkan letak posisi kepalanya diatas bantal.

Dia mengangguk dan menyuruhku untuk tidur disampingnya, err… maksudku tidur di pelukannya. Dia memelukku erat, dan aku merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Aku hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggungnya sebagai penenang.

" tetaplah disampingku, kumohon. Tidak peduli bagaimana sikapku kepadamu, tetaplah kuat mendampingi aku. tidak peduli apa yang aku lakukan, kumohon percaya padaku. Tidak, aku tidak perlu kau percaya padaku tentang semua hal, tapi percaya padaku bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dan tidak peduli seburuk apa orang lain memandangku, kumohon tetaplah pandang aku dengan baik."

Aku tahu dia saai ini sedang menumpahkan perasaannya walaupun sedikit, mungkin rasa takut ataupun khawatir, kelelahannya, dan beban pikirannya. Aku mencoba mengerti.

" _of course_ bbang"

" kadang ini membuatku lelah dan ada sedikit terselip rasa menyesal mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini. hanya sedikit, sungguh karena selebihnya aku sangat bersyukur menjadi seperti sekarang ini. dicintai banyak orang, menulis lagu, melakukan rapp dengan baik, mencapai impianku, dan tentunya bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat bersyukur tentang itu.

" aku tahu, sangat tahu."

Setelah itu, kesunyian menyelimuti kami. Aku terus mengelus-ngelus punggungnya yang kuat, betapa aku sangat menyayanginya.

" bbang"

" hemmmm.."

" kau belum tidur?"

" ani, wae?"

" nado saranghae"

Sedetik kemudian, hujan turun dengan derasnya dari langit Seoul. Suara hujan, ini seperti pengiring tidur kami. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan_ chuu… _aku mengecup bibir Yongguk.

" _night _bbang"

**END**


End file.
